Give Me a Reason
by Jirapan
Summary: HeYa Fanfic Naya is struggling with her feelings for Heather and has been been since day one but didn't want to mess up Heathers life with it. Heather herself is struggling with new feelings she has developed for the small brunette but keeps ignoring them. When things get out life becomes chaos and not only for the two girls but everyone around them.


**So I thought of this story and I am still doing my other stories no worries I don't abandon them. Any who I know my grammar isn't great and how I wrote this particular chapter sounds weird.. there isn't much description but it'll get better, I just needed to get the ball rolling. Anyway review and tell me if I should continue, the next chapter is going to be the Gleeunion and some of the Glee girls get invited to speak to Ellen which is where some secrets get revealed because Ellen is awesome like that. Check out my other stories if ya haven't. And this story is fictional, nothing about these events is true, well not moat of them.**

"Alright Heather, Naya are you ready for this shoot?" Joss Whedon asked. He was the director for this episode named "What a Heart Wants". Naya and Heather smiled and nodded. Music began to play. Hey were performing in front of old and new Glee cast members on the stage in Mickenly High. This was the first scene that they were shooting for the episode and everyone was excited because this was the episode where one of the broken couples gets put back together, but Ryan never told them which one.

**[Naya]**

**Right from the start**

**You were a thief**

**You stole my heart**

**And I your willing victim**

**I let you see the parts of me**

**That weren't all that pretty**

**And with every touch you fixed them**

**Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh**

**Things you never say to me, oh, oh**

**Tell me that you've had enough**

**Of our love, our love**

**Just give me a reason**

**Just a little bit's enough**

**Just a second we're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again**

**It's in the stars**

**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**

**We're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again**

**[Heather]**

**I'm sorry I don't understand**

**Where all of this is coming from**

**I thought that we were fine**

**[Naya]**

**(Oh, we had everything)**

**[Heather]**

**Your head is running wild again**

**My dear we still have everythin'**

**And it's all in your mind**

**[Naya]**

**(Yeah but this is happenin')**

**[Heather]**

**You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh**

**You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh**

**[Both]**

**There's nothing more than empty sheets**

**Between our love, our love**

**Oh, our love, our love**

**Just give me a reason**

**Just a little bit's enough**

**Just a second we're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again**

**[Heather]**

**I never stopped**

**You're still written in the scars on my heart**

**[Both]**

**You're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again**

**[Naya]**

**Oh, tear ducts and rust**

**[Heather]**

**I'll fix it for us**

**[Naya]**

**We're collecting dust**

**But our love's enough**

**[Heather]**

**You're holding it in**

**[Naya]**

**You're pouring a drink**

**[Heather]**

**No nothing is as bad as it seems**

**[Naya]**

**We'll come clean**

**[Both]**

**Just give me a reason**

**Just a little bit's enough**

**Just a second we're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again**

**It's in the stars**

**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**

**That we're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again**

**Just give me a reason**

**Just a little bit's enough**

**Just a second we're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again**

**It's in the stars**

**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**

**That we're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again**

**[Naya]**

**Oh, we can learn to love again**

**Oh, we can learn to love again**

**Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again**

Everyone clapped and cheered except Chord due to what his script said. Joss yelled cut and Naya and Heather laughed and hugged.

"Great job you two, we'll start back up in a few minutes everyone can take a break," Joss called and started discussing things with Ryan.

"Guys that duet was amazing, I'm so happy they chose that song for Brittana," Lea squealed while she walked onto the stage with the rest of the cast.

"Yeah it fits them perfectly," Dianna agreed.

"Girl, you hit those last few notes amazingly," Amber said hugging Naya.

"Man, it's been too long since we've had a Gleeunion like this huh?" said Jenna looking around at all her old friends.

"Yeah, way too long," Chris agreed.

"Well, I just got a new house, so how about everyone this weekend come over and we'll watch all the Glee episodes from season four, and maybe even sing some of our favorite songs, like we used to?" Naya suggested. Everyone agreed and started talking amongst themselves.

"So which couple do you think will be put back together?" Chris asked.

"It's not going to be Finchle that's for sure," Lea replied crossing her arms, her brow contorting to anger.

"Trouble in paradise?" Darren asked her.

"You have no idea, but I'm really not I the mood to discuss," Lea replied, Darren backed off knowing she was serious.

"Personally I hope it's Brittana they had, I don't know their break-up didn't really make sense to me," Chris said shrugging.

"When I read it I didn't understand either, Santana never stuck me as a person who would break-up over an attraction, especially with all the shit she went through just to be with Brittany," Naya said shaking her head.

"Alright guys I need you to retake you're places so we can continue with this next scene!" Joss announced. The cast went down back into the audience while Naya and Heather stayed on the stage. Naya noticed that Heather had been strangely quiet during this whole thing.

"Heath, you okay?" Naya asked concerned.

"Perfect," Heather replied, Naya nodded skeptically but decided not to push the idea.

"Places everyone!" Joss called.

"Camera mark, Brittana scene two take one," the marker said holding the marker in front of the main camera. They waited a few seconds.

"Action!" Joss called, the marker snapped in front of the camera and started the clock.

"This is bull!" Sam called out from the audience; Santana rolled her eyes and looked from Brittany to Sam.

"What is?" she asked as if she was slightly exhausted.

"You gave up, you left again you can't just keep coming back here and try to win Brittany back, it doesn't work that way," Sam argued walking up on stage.

"That isn't what I'm trying to do, and I'm no trying to win her Sam she isn't a trophy. I am putting my feelings for her out there so she knows," Santana argued back getting a little angrier. Naya was imagining Chord being Taylor and it was setting a fire in her body.

"She already chose me Santana what more evidence do you need?" Sam asked.

"Last time I pretended that I had a girlfriend and I said that I wanted her to do better, cause she can do much, much better than you. I am better for her and that is saying something," Santana mumbled. Joss looked up from the camera confused, that last line wasn't in the script. Chord hesitated for a second wondering if he should continue. Heather looked at Naya confused and Naya looked away realizing her slip up.

"That doesn't matter, she told you to leave so why don't you just do that? All you do is ruin everything for everyone all the time, maybe it would be best if you just left us all alone," Sam said firmly, Santana looked up at him and shock, Chord noticed that it was a genuine look rather than acting. After a few seconds Santana replied.

"Yeah, I guess I'll do that," Santana walked off stage leaving a very confused cast behind.

"Cut! That was actually really good everyone no need for another take, let's move for the next scene," Joss said the camera crew started packing up and moving.

"I wonder where that line came from," Mark said to Chris who just shrugged sadly.

"Lea, do you know where Cory is?" Ryan came up to her.

"Can I talk to you about that after shooting for today?" Lea asked, Ryan nodded and followed the crew .

"Where did Naya go?" Jenna asked coming from behind the stage.

"What do you mean?" Dianna asked her.

"I went back there to talk to her but she just disappeared," Jenna answered.

"She looked a little upset when she left," Chord said getting everyone's attention.

"Why would she be upset?" Melissa asked.

"I don't know, when I said that last line she looked like she believed it, like genuinely not acting," Chord answered. Chris, Lea, and Dianna all gave knowing looks to one another.

"Why would she believe that, we all love her," Amber looked around, everyone stayed silent.

"I'll go find her," Dianna answered walking up the walkway of the performance hall.

"I'll help," Lea said quickly following her. They walked out leaving everyone confused and suspicious.

"Heather are you okay?" Chris asked walking up to her.

"Yup, but I wonder what's wrong with Nay," Heather said, she looked directly at him, "mind telling me what's up?" Heather asked sweetly.

"I'm not sure," Chris lied, Heather's eyes narrowed.

"Nice try Chris, but I'm not like Brittany so please tell me what's going on with Nay," everyone's attention turned to the conversation.

"She's just been struggling with a few things, but she'll be just fine," Chris vaguely explained.

"What has she been struggling with?" Mark asked.

"Um, I'm not sure if I should say," Chris replied looking around nervously.

"We're like a family, we shouldn't keep this stuff from one another," Darren told Chris.

"Well, she has been having some family issues and personal issues of her own, me Dianna and Lea have been helping her out as much as we can, but it doesn't seem to be working to well," Chris answered.

"She seemed fine earlier," Kevin muttered thinking to himself.

"Naya is a great actor," Becca said, everyone thought about it and nodded at that truth. Naya was a fantastic actor.


End file.
